Confiding
by Kittic
Summary: A total GSR fest, I couldnt resist. This is my first fanfic aswell. Sara and even Grissom find an unlikely confidante. But is it already too late? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Confiding**

This is my first ever fan-fiction. Its first draft was written on pieces of receipt roll in between serving customers in work. I think my workmates are still looking at me. It is based in the final episodes of season three, a season many of you have probably not written about in a while but I recently got the DVD and reckoned there was a story I needed to tell. I took a little liberty in the positioning of the characters in the opening chapter I hope you can forgive me for disturbing any of the genius work that is CSI.

Enjoy your read and any comments at all on how I can improve my writing would be greatly appreciated after all I am only a fanfic virgin.

**Chapter 1:**

He knew it was her before he even saw her. Her slow steady steps had become familiar over the years often brightening his day as they strode towards him. Lifting the contact from its file, he sensed her tense just at the door.

"You…uh..got a minute?" _How am I going to phrase this? How will I do this?_

"I was just leaving" _However much he enjoyed Sara's company he feared without the appointment he was about to make, in the future he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sweet sound of her voice near his face as he allowed her to interrupt his pondering on yet another experiment._

"Yeah the…uh…schedule says you're off tonight"

"I am"

"Me too"

" You should be on paid leave."_ It pained him to know just how lucky she had been in that explosion_

"I'm fine." Sara replied through pursed lips. _How could he appear so unaffected it frustrated her but she decided to continue._

Grissom however interrupted.

"You were fortunate and I'm not talking about the explosion."

"You..uh..you talked to Brass?"

"And Nick" _ He couldn't believe she had been so stupid but then staring death in the face once in a shift would give the weakest of us some courage, but Sara was not weak. Although she had not directly told him Grissom suspected there was something a lot deeper in Sara's past that gave her more strength than any other he knew ._

"We got the guy."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me." _ What was she thinking, Sara Sidle you are losing your mind. _

_Stunned Grissom could only suffice a _"No."

"Why not? Let's have dinner, let's see what happens?" _The desperation she knew was clear in her voice._

"Sara, ehhhhhh, I don't know what to do about this" _Weak Gil weak._

_Devastated Sara stuck to the only resolve she had… fight back, defend your integrity_

"You know by the time you figure it all out, it really could be too late."

As Grissom turned away he swore he saw a silent tear fall from her eye. His heart lurched, but his head held him back. _To love Sara was to lose control, a control he had worked for nearly two decades to build. A control Sara had been hell bent on destroying since they first met._

He allowed a small smile to appear in the corner of his mouth as he remembered;

**It was 1997 and Grissom was giving a series of entomology seminars in Harvard. In this particular one he was explaining the life span of a mound of fire ants and their relation to the decomposition of a human body in the Nevada desert. He was mid sentence when he saw her. He stood transfixed and for the first time in his life Gil Grissom was lost for words. Not that his awe filled audience had noticed they had taken his silence as an intellectual pause. Grissom's reputation had far preceded his arrival. Even then he was renowned as a leading expert in his field. She had noticed though, he had seen it in those deep sultry brown eyes. The eyes he had now grown to adore.**

**When it came to the inevitable Q&As, he found himself pleased and surprisingly nervous when she took the microphone. **

"_**Do you truly believe entomological timelines should be admissible as forensic evidence in the prosecution of a murder suspect?"**_

**A good question he thought to himself as he began to answer.**

"_**Well, Ms…..?"**_

"**_Sidle, Sara Sidle" _That brilliant smile was infectious.**

"**_Ms. Sidle I do believe forensic entomological timelines are as thorough as any other forensic evidence and should thus most definitely be admissible in Court. I doubt however my D.A. or Sheriff would agree, they are yet to grasp the finer details of the joy of examining bug infested bodies" _He said with what he felt to be a very appropriate smirk**

"**_Thank You Dr. Grissom."_ That smile again. **

**After he finally finished glad- handing fellow academics and local "celebrities" (Grissom was not even then a man of politics), she walked up to him**

"**_Fancy grabbing a coffee, I still have a lot more questions"_**

**He agreed anything to spend a little more time with this girl.**

Then the urge gripped Grissom, he stood to chase after her, but he was soon awoken from that dream.

"Grissom, man are you ok?" _realising he had tears running down his cheeks, Grissom cursed his own emotions. _Wiping the tears from his eyes he turned.

"Nick, what can I do for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is an idea I always had watching this episode, I always wondered what happened during that drink. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 2:**

_Sara knew this was it, this was the end of her hope to have Grissom as her own, to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him only as two people as truly in love they were could._ She darted into the locker-room her head filled with thoughts of the last few months, with Melissa, with Hank and now Grissom too.

The evening she realised Hank had not been so faithful, she had found herself with an unlikely confidant;

"**_Yeah she's really something." _Uttering those words still stung as Sara walked out of P.D. She dug her hands into her pockets a habit she had developed as a child, a coping mechanism. She climbed into Catherine's SUV, glad of the comfort it brought. She knew Catherine knew, Catherine had known from the moment Sara walked back into the lab having visited, Elaine. **

"**_You….got plans?" _Catherine knew the answer before she even asked**

"_**Nope"**_

"_**You wanna get a beer?"**_

"**_Drive." _The small knowing smile that passed between them, both appreciated as a sign their differences although never spoken were finally laid to rest. **

**That beer had turned into several and having tucked Lindsey safely into bed Catherine had sat Sara down and demanded she tell her everything. That Sara had done, confiding in the woman she suspected had once seen her as a threat. Catherine listened as Sara recalled that first coffee she and Grissom had shared. Her joy when Grissom had called her to Vegas, _"Sara I need you." _Not the last time he had uttered those words. But that first moment Sara knew had planted a seed that had flourished and blossomed into the love she felt today. Sara discovered Catherine was a good listener. She sighed and nodded in the right places while never seeming to idly dismiss a single syllable. Catherine listened as Sara laid out her argument on Hank, knowing deep down he was only an attempt to shake Grissom out of his indifference. _A point Catherine had thought to herself that Gil had been the only one in the whole lab oblivious to._**

_Sara now thought that night had led directly to the disaster that was this evening._

She kept herself composed until she reached her car. Then the tears came, cold, wet heavy tears soaking the front of her top. Pulling up the hand brake she drove.

Opening the door of her apartment she allowed its cool comfort sink into every bone, _Home at last. _She pulled the closest menu from her fridge ordering take out, and reaching in she grabbed a beer. Some comfort at least after the awful evening, the total disaster of the last day.


	3. Chapter 3

A chapter I changed way too many times while writing it, thank god for Sean McConnell, his music got me through this one.

**Chapter 3:**

The bright orange Nevada sun was sinking on the desert horizon as Grissom sat in Desert Palms Hospital contemplating the previous weeks, Sara, her fling with Hank, the explosion, Sara's dinner invitation, Cath's strange relationship with casino boss Sam Braun, _secretly Grissom had always been fascinated with Catherine's past a fact he had of course not disclosed to the woman herself. _Most of all though the impending operation consumed his mind.

"Hey." Catherine was shocked by both the vulnerability and raw sexiness of her boss as she walked into the room. _Sara did really have the right idea in that department anyway._

"What are you doing here?" _Gil she only cares, God you need someone to care at the moment._

Slightly unnerved Catherine continued. "I just wanted to see you, and I didn't want you to go in without wishing you luck."

"Thank You……for being here." It struck Grissom that it was he who infact should have been there for Cath following Eddie's death, a fact he silently cursed himself for, he had again been too absorbed in his growing deafness to take time to ask if she was ok. _Not the only one I have ignored._

But as they hugged, Catherine's warmth offered sweet reprieve from his mind's torments. Pulling away and spotting the nurse with a wheelchair he immediately became defiant.

"I don't need that."

A small grin appeared on Cath's face as she watched her boss defiant in only a hospital gown walking down the corridor. _She knew what she had to do. She had seen that look pass across Grissom's eyes as he turned to face her. The look Catherine recognised, she had seen it in another's eyes before but it was the same._

Punching in the number on her phone as she strolled out of Desert Palms, she waited for it to connect.

"Sidle"

"It's Cath, I presume you're at home?"

"Eh….Yeah….Cath what's wrong?"

"I'm coming over. See you in twenty."

Hanging up, Catherine drove out of Desert Palms with the same determination that had got her to where she was today.

As Catherine pulled into the car park of Sara's apartment complex, Sara was waiting for her. Opening the car door, noticing the look of sheer fear on Sara's face Catherine realised perhaps she had been a bit too hasty on the phone.

"Has something happened to one of the guys? Nick? Warrick? GREG?"

"Not exactly one of the guys, I don't think he was ever one of the guys."

"Grissom?" Sara's heart skipped a beat.

"Let's go inside, it…"

"NO Catherine tell me now, he's not de…"

"Of course not Sara, now lets go inside before you wake the whole complex." _This is like coaxing Lindsey to do her Maths. _

Inside the apartment Catherine sat Sara on the coach, took Sara's hand in hers( any attempt to calm her nerves) and explained exactly where Grissom was. Sara didn't even attempt to shield the worry on her face from Catherine. _Grissom under anaesthetic as they spoke, why had he not told her? Why confide in Cath and not her? But she knew the answer for the same reason she herself had confided in Cath. _Catherine finished explaining not letting Sara's hand go until she was sure the younger woman had relaxed a little.

"Cath, I have to go to Desert Palms, I have to be with him. Will you drive? I don't think my nerves would manage it after the shock you just gave me." A small grin spread across both their otherwise serious faces.

"Sorry about that I was perhaps a little to determined"

Grabbing her coat Sara followed Catherine out to the car. When they reached Desert Palms Sara turned to Catherine.

"Thank You"

"For what?" Catherine laughed, "I've always been a hapless romantic."

They hugged, a gesture to which Sara did not usual concede but one the two women had shared several times in the last few weeks, and Sara left the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Solely my imagination. I love this chapter. The quote is from William Butler Yeats' _Easter _1916. A. Norman Jeffares a Yeats scholar, suggests the heart enchanted to a stone is Yeats symbol for those who devoted themselves to a cause without thought of life or love. Yeats was infact talking of the Irish Rebel leaders who gave up their lives in the Irish fight for freedom against the British, but I thought in this context it was very "Grissom-esque". Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4:**

Grissom swore he saw her as he slipped in and out of consciousness following the operation, but then maybe it was merely a dream. _Have I left it too long?_ Succumbing to sleep again his thoughts dissolved, replaced by a lingering almost dreamlike memory of that night he had declined her invitation to dinner.

**The cold evening wind that on occasion blew across the Nevada desert was rattling the windows of Grissom's townhouse as he sat pondering the latest forensic journal. _TAP TAP_. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Opening the door Grissom immediately recognised the sign on the side of the van parked outside, Desert Blooms. _Oh Sara what have I done to you?_**

"**Sir, em this is for you" The young delivery boy looked all together rather **

**embarrassed. Chuckling lightly Grissom signed the delivery docket and closing the door his gaze didn't leave the magnificent orchid in his hand. Placing it on the kitchen counter he opened the card attached.**

"**Hearts with one purpose alone**

**Through summer and winter seem**

**Enchanted to a stone….**

**Too long a sacrifice**

**Can make a stone of the heart."**

**Gil, please don't wait that long.**

**Sara xx**

Grissom awoke suddenly, momentarily unaware of his surroundings, then it all came flooding back, Sara, Catherine, the operation. Then he saw it standing on his locker the stunning orchid which had arrived that infamous night, a new note was attached.

**Turn Around xx**

Easing himself around in the bed he found himself staring directly into those deep sultry brown eyes.

"Sara" he murmured. Taking her hand he pulled Sara towards him. _She's here._ He gently grazed her lips with his, lightly kissing her. Allowing her elbows to rest on the bedside him, Sara slowly lost herself in his kiss, gradually they became more intense, Grissom's tongue entering her mouth and massaging her own in deep circular motions. Letting go of her hand Grissom ran his hands along Sara's arm and onto her shoulders. Cupping her face with his hands he deepened his kiss, Sara gasped as he bit passionately on her lower lip.

"Grissom" she sighed when he eventually let her go, "I lo…"

"Shhh" Grissom placed a single finger on her lips to silence her. "Me first, Sara I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with all my body. I am so sorry for making you wait. It was stupid and totally unreasonable of me, please forgive me."

The tears slowly began to roll down Sara's cheek, _finally he has awoken. _

"Gil after that I could forgive anything." Moving from the armchair in which she sat to the bed she kissed him with renewed vigour, combining their mutual relief and passion, it one simple action.

Hours later Grissom sat pondering a sleeping Sara who had almost instinctively nuzzled into his chest. _Life can't get any better than this, can it?_ When Sara eventually awoke he sent her home to get a proper night's rest, the hospital required he stay another night, a precautionary measure.


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter of the longest story I have ever written. I really am proud of it too. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Enjoy!! Don't forget to leave me a review when you are finished, all advice would be great.

**Chapter 5:**

Sara wasn't long gone when an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Gil, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Excellent Catherine although I do believe that is possibly largely down to you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Catherine laughed as the smile grew on Grissom's face.

"I don't know how you got her here or what even gave you the idea to, but whatever you did it worked, and for that I thank you."

"No need, the truth Gil sometimes it's the best way to deal with life, trust me I can certainly testify to that." _Her mind switched to Eddie and Sam, at least one man in her life would now be honest._

"Truthfully I don't know what I can do to thank you. Never in my wildest dreams…"

"Trust me Gil, I love you and all but your wildest dreams are best kept between you and Sara" Catherine couldn't help but laugh at Grissom's embarrassed expression.

"CATHERINE!!!" Though embarrassed Grissom couldn't not laugh at how his friend's filthy mind truly worked.

"Catherine, honestly though how long was Sara here?"

"Gil after you went into surgery I went straight to her apartment, I dropped her back here, she's been here since. I checked on her after dropping Lindsey to school and she was still sitting in this armchair. I doubt she moved for over twelve hours."

"Sara…." _How could I have hurt you?_ "Catherine I love her so much, she is just incredible, thank you again. Without you I probably would have wasted my last chance at happiness.

"As I told Sara I've always been a hapless romantic, it was the least I could do for two friends." Spotting a familiar figure in the corner of her eye she recognised the time to make her excuses. "Now I think there is a far prettier woman waiting for you outside, so I will see you next week in the lab. Take care." Leaning over she kissed Grissom lightly on the cheek.

As she strolled past Sara at the door Grissom swore he saw the two women wink at each other. _When did they become so friendly. A question for another day._

"I thought I sent you home to bed." Smiling as Sara leant down and enveloped his lips in hers, her tongue pushing fast and intensely into his mouth, the passion in her embrace almost blew him away.

Smirking Sara strolled slowly over to the door, turning the key

"You did but I forgot to do something." In one swift movement she was on top of him.

_Thank God for private health insurance, a public ward wouldn't satisfy this most crucial need._

Grissom's breath began to quicken as Sara pulled the blankets from around him. His hands roamed every inch of her body gradually reducing her clothes as he examined the beauty which he had been depriving himself of. His fingers shook with sheer ecstasy as he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing breasts he had until then only imagined. He kissed along her neck and between her breasts, kissing each breast, caressing each nipple with his tongue.

"Grissom." Was all Sara herself could manage to gasp as he rolled her over. She pulled off his hospital robe and she herself began to roam his body with her hands. With his free hand Grissom removed her trousers until finally only her panties lay in his way. He shifted his weight using one elbow as leverage he tugged them beneath Sara's knees. As he entered her, her thighs tightened around him, she thrust towards him until in a moment of incredible pleasure they finally climaxed almost in the same second.

AS Grissom rolled off her Sara sighed, "Grissom that….you were incredible."

"You ain't too bad yourself Miss Sidle."

Laughing Sara pulled the blankets tighter over them, she curled into his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world and like that they slept content in each others warmth.


End file.
